


By Invitation Only

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, BAMF Umino Iruka, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Iruka is invited to an Imperial Wedding. Before he can attend, he has to tell the story about how he came to the attention of the Daimyo, a young lord and the Minister of the Treasury.





	By Invitation Only

Iruka danced as he made his way across the kitchen to the fridge. He eyed the contents critically before closing the door. Shopping was a tomorrow problem. Iruka had plans. His very particular plans did not involve something as responsible as shopping. He snagged an apple from the counter and took a large bite. Iruka scrubbed away the juice that trickled down his chin with the back of his hand. 

Iruka grinned at the knock on his door. 

“Since when do you knock?” Iruka asked as he bounced over to the door and swung it open. 

Iruka startled at the presence of an ANBU at his door. It was Cat. A particular favourite of Tsunade’s. Iruka would often see him going back and forth from the tower if he wasn’t standing guard close by. 

“Ummm, hello?” Iruka said for lack of a better idea. 

“The Hokage is requesting your presence,” the voice was muffled by the ANBU mask but Iruka recognized Yamato-sensei in the stance and tone. 

“Really? Why?” Iruka asked. Iruka held up a hand. “I apologize, Ya-er ANBU-san. I was just surprised. Of course, I’ll accompany you to the Hokage Tower immediately. Just give me a moment to make myself presentable, unless it’s an emergency?”

“I think of it was an emergency, Iruka-sensei, it wouldn’t be a request,” Cat replied dryly. 

Iruka did his best to smother his snicker as he pulled on his vest. He took a few more large bites of his apple and tossed the rest in the trash. He took a moment to wash his hands and face in the sink then met the ANBU at the door. 

“Well, Cat-san, don’t hold back on my account,” Iruka teased. 

Cat considered him for a moment before taking to the rooftops at a blistering pace. What would normally have taken Iruka a respectable fifteen minutes they managed in just under five. 

Iruka was panting by the time they landed at the Hokage tower. He shouldn’t have poked the bear. Or cat as it were. Iruka scowled at the man. Cat gave him a lazy shrug that was so reminiscent of Kakashi that Iruka nearly swatted his arm as a reflex. Cat must have noted Iruka’s twitch because his shoulders shook slightly as if he was giving a silent chuckle. Iruka contented himself with frowning heavily at Cat and pointedly waiting for him to lead the way. Cat gave him a sweeping bow. Iruka scoffed and marched towards the Hokage’s office. 

“Yo, Iruka,” Kakashi said as he appeared at Iruka’s elbow. He had probably been lounging in the mission room, heckling the other jounin and being a general inconvenience to the staff. “Getting called into the Hokage’s office on your birthday? What did you do, Sensei? Strip naked and run through the streets?”

Iruka ignored the strangled noise Cat let out and instead focused his attention on the idiot next to him. 

“I’m not stupid enough to follow your suggestions,” Iruka said. Cat let out a coughing noise. 

“But Iruka-sensei, it would be like you were gifting yourself to all of Konoha.”

Iruka’s hand flew before he had time to think about it. It made a loud smacking sound as it impacted Kakashi’s arm. 

“Maybe you’re right, sensei. I think I prefer if I’m the only one that gets to see you in your birthday suit.”

Iruka didn’t need to look at Kakashi to know the irrepressible pervert was wiggling his eyebrows. How he managed to not look completely ridiculous with only a quarter of his face showing Iruka would never be able to explain. Cat was trying to get his coughing fit under control. Iruka blamed Kakashi. And it was usually Kakashi's fault. 

Iruka marched on to the Hokage’s office and paused at the door. 

“You know Kakashi, no matter what I wear or don’t today they’re all my birthday suit,” Iruka said with a smirk then knocked briskly on the door. 

“Oh. I am smitten.”

Cat started to cough again. 

“Quit being a bad influence on Cat. He was once a gentleman,” Iruka sniffed.

Kakashi laughed as Cat made a wheezing noise. 

“Hello Tsunade-sama, I’m sorry to keep you waiting,” Iruka said. Tsunade waved the words away. 

“Have a seat Iruka. There is something I want to review with you. You get in here too brat. I’m sure I’ll need you for something or another. And it’s considerably less annoying to have you simply sit in and listen rather than eavesdrop from the roof.”

Kakashi gave a little bow in her direction. Tsunade rolled her eyes and gave Iruka a sympathetic little smile. She pulled a scroll from the pile of paperwork from her desk. 

“I received these from the Daimyo this morning.”

“Tsunade-sama-?” Iruka asked but shut his mouth when she gave him a quelling look. 

“The first is a letter outlining a request for shinobi guards at the nuptials of his third son Naohiro, to a young man from a family with a very small holding in the south. The Daimyo, of course, has concerns about the political and financial mismatch between his son and his intended.”

“Does the Daimyo wish us to gather intelligence regarding his son’s fiancé?” Kakashi asked in s bored voice. 

“Absolutely not!” Iruka snapped. He covered his mouth with his hand. “I apologize Tsunade-sama.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tsunade said. “That was the reason I called you in here.”

“To yell at you?”

The look Tsunade shot Kakashi might have killed a lesser man. 

“I’m curious how a chunin school teacher managed to get an invitation to an imperial wedding,” Tsunade said. “I know that you did spend a short time as a guest in the Daimyo’s court. My understanding, however, was that it was a short few weeks. And that you were injured for most of it.” 

She held the invitation out to Iruka. He noted the seal was already broken. As a shinobi, he knew how it must look for him to receive the invitation but he still bristled slightly that his mail had been tampered with. 

“Did you save the young prince’s life?” Kakashi asked. There was teasing in his tone. 

“Ah, no. Nothing like that. I’ve never met the prince. I’m actually acquainted with his fiancé,” Iruka said as he took the invitation. 

“Interesting. I wasn’t aware that the Watanabe family had engaged our services or that you were so close to them.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re very close. And his family never hired us perse,” Iruka muttered. He ran his finger along the edge of the very fine scroll. It was an impressive display of artfully done calligraphy in gold and red with silver trim. The paper probably cost more than Iruka spent on food for a week. 

“Iruka?” Tsunade probed. 

“I’m surprised,” Iruka admitted, dragging his eyes away from the invitation, “we exchange letters every few months and I was aware that Keigo-kun had been the subject of Naohiro-sama’s particular attention but I didn’t realize that the relationship had gone this far. Keigo was hoping so, despite how pessimistic he tried to sound in his letters.” Iruka smiled fondly. “I’m very happy for him.”

“So then he hasn’t been pressured into the arrangement?” Tsunade asked. “The Daimyo’s other concern was about certain rumours that young Keigo didn’t wish for the relationship at all and had only gone forward with it for fear of giving offence.”

“Keigo-kun might have been reluctant to start because of a poor past experience with another older and powerful man but he truly does love with Naohiro-sama,” Iruka said. 

“That was a very deep frown for something that you said you were happy about,” Tsunade said. 

“I am happy. Truly I am. I just hope that the things I’ve heard about Naohiro-sama are true,” Iruka said. 

“I will consider allowing you to go to the capital and see him for yourself once we’ve completed the debrief,” Tsunade said. “There are a few notes on your file about the two weeks you spent in the capital but I would like a more thorough explanation. Don’t leave out a single detail.”

“Why so curious Godaime?” Kakashi asked. 

“If I have to explain to the council why a chunin school teacher is a special guest at an imperial wedding I want to have an explanation that will shut them up,” Tsunade said. 

“Special guest?” Iruka asked. 

“Along with the invitation was a special request from the Daimyo to ensure Iruka was there as a guest, not a shinobi.”

Iruka felt blood rush to his cheeks. 

“I thought you said you weren’t that close?” Kakashi said. Iruka made a face at him. 

“We’ve only spent time together in person for a handful of hours,” Iruka mumbled. 

“But you send each other regular letters.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

“I would personally like to hear the whole of it. Hiruzen-sensei left some of his special, practically indecipherable notes on the file. I want all the details,” Tsunade said. “Don’t skimp.”

With that Tsunade pulled a bottle of sake from her desk drawer. She put three shallow dishes on the table a filled them. She motioned for Iruka to take one. Iruka sighed, resigned to his fate and drank the sake in one gulp. Tsunade let out a hoot of approval then polished off her own. 

“All right sensei, let’s hear it.”

“It was just a courier mission,” Iruka explained. “It was supposed to be simple. But it ended up complicated. I made it complicated….”

 

Iruka walked through the main entrance of the imperial palace trying not to gawk. Everything was so resplendent. Gold trim. Vibrant colours. Rich fabric. Some of it was ostentatious but others were so elegant. People milled around or bustled about. Guards were at every doorway and watched Iruka with avid interest. 

“Can I help you shinobi-san?” A guard with an armband that declared him a captain asked. Two other guards flanked him. 

“Ah yes. I am supposed to deliver a scroll directly to a treasury clerk named Tanaka,” Iruka explained. The guards snickered. The captain shot them a dirty look. Iruka presented the scroll for examination. The captain quickly reviewed it before handing it back. 

“Head down the Sakura hall until you come to the White Lily room. Take the Bamboo hall, it will be the third from the right. Follow it until you come to the large red door with the gold trim. Tanaka will be there.”

“Thank you very much,” Iruka said with a bow. 

“If all else fails, follow the cursing and shouting,” the guard to the captain’s right chipped in. 

“Umm, right.”

Iruka followed the captain’s instructions. He found the halls to be named quite aptly. The sakura hall was covered in artwork of sakura trees that ran its length. The artwork was beautiful and Iruka caught himself stopping to gape at short intervals. The white lily room was just as impressive with large screens painted with the rooms moniker. The theme held as Iruka made his way down the bamboo hall.

“This is unacceptable!” The bellow made Iruka’s ears ring and he was a good ten paces from the source. “Take it back and do it right or don’t bother coming back.”

A man, reeking of perfume and dressed in fine clothes stormed out of the room. His face was a blotchy red with bulging eyes and a thin, pinched mouth. His hair was done up in an artful twist that looked like it belonged on someone younger. Iruka scooted to the side, managing to not wrinkle his nose as the courtier swept past, muttering indecent things under his breath. 

Iruka eyed the door the man had just left. If someone with obvious money and influence was thrown out so easily Iruka feared for his mission and his eardrums. With a sigh, Iruka squared his shoulders and walked in. The room was large. Small desks were set in neat rows throughout. Young men dressed in the brown and tan all clerks wore, were seated at them in stiff-backed chairs and sorting to scrolls into piles. Other clerks were flitting between desks, dropping off scrolls and collecting them into baskets in a pattern that must have made sense to someone. The back of the room held a massive desk with more scrolls than the rest. A thin, hard-faced man sat behind it who was staring at Iruka. 

“What are you doing in here?” The man demanded. 

Iruka bowed low. 

“I’m Umino Iruka, a chunin from Konoha, here on behalf of the Hokage to deliver a scroll to treasury clerk Tanaka.”

“Let’s have it then,” The old man, whom Iruka could only assume was Tanaka, waved him forward.

Iruka trotted up to the desk. He pulled the scroll from his pouch.

“That’s it?” Tanaka snapped. 

“Apologies, Tanaka-sama,” Iruka said, trying his best to keep his voice pleasant. Saidame had warned Iruka to mind his temper on pain of D rank missions for a year. “I put them in a summoning scroll for ease of travel and to protect them against the rain.”

A glint entered Tanaka’s eyes. His lips twitched and he gave Iruka a nod. Iruka could feel eyes drilling into his back as he unrolled the scroll onto the only free space on Tanaka’s desk. He tore the pad of his thumb with his teeth, went through the hand signs and all fifteen scrolls that had entrusted him with, appeared in a puff of smoke. 

“HA!” Tanaka barked. “That never gets boring.”

Iruka waited patiently while Tanaka slipped on a pair of gold-rimmed spectacles to skim through the scrolls. He let out a grumpy huff and pulled off his spectacles to peer at Iruka. 

“You’re a day early,” Tanaka observed. 

“Oh! Yes,” Iruka said, nervously. “The Hokage said not to dally and that you had more important things to do than wait for me.”

Tanaka let out a huff. “He should send you every year. Early, honest and polite.”

Iruka bowed deeply and- 

 

“Wait,” Tsunade interjected. “Is that why the Dragon of the Treasury asks for you to deliver the tax scrolls every year? That’s it?”

“There’s more to it but it’s a story that is sort of adjacent to the story with Keigo.”

“Hold on,” Tsunade said. She pulled a desk drawer open and pulled out two more bottles of sake. “We’re all set. Don’t leave out a detail.”

“Well, after that Tanaka-sama dismissed me with permission to visit the palace private gardens-“

“Ha! Special permission to the gardens. That sounds like a declaration of love!”

Iruka sputtered. “He’s nearly thirty years older than me. And married!”

Tsunade cackled. Iruka scowled.

“Did you visit the gardens?” Kakashi prompted. He couldn’t keep the chuckle from his voice. Iruka scowled at him too. Just for good measure.

“Yes, that’s how I met Keigo.”

 

Iruka wandered the gardens. There were so many different flowers in so many different colours, shapes and sizes. Iruka was hard pressed to choose a favourite. He almost wished he had a guide so he could learn more about them. He watched the fat koi in a large pond swim eagerly to the edge, mouths working in a request for food. Iruka made faces at them in response. He meandered down a narrow path, pausing to examine flowers and take in the scents. 

The sound of quiet sobbing caught Iruka’s ear. Torn between the manners that said to politely ignore the noise and not stick his nose in business he hadn’t been invited into and the compassion shaped by memories of crying alone with no one to ask him what was wrong or offer help, Iruka froze on the path. A low, smothered whimper was all it took to have Iruka moving again. 

Iruka found the source of the noise sitting on a stone bench tucked under a large tree. The occupant had an androgynous face, with features that were both pretty and striking even when red and blotchy from crying. They had long dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail that still managed to nearly touch the bench. 

Iruka approached slowly, making sure to scuff his feet on the ground to announce his arrival. He hadn’t realized just how young and dainty the other person was until he was a few feet away. 

“Excuse me, but are you alright?” Iruka asked. 

They let out a strangled squeak. 

“Shinobi-san,” A low voice that seemed much too deep to be coming from such a delicate body said. A man then, but a very young one. Probably at least a few years Iruka’s junior. Still just a boy, really. “You startled me.”

“I apologize,” Iruka said with a bow. As considerate as he tried to be Iruka sometimes forgot just how little attention civilians paid to their surroundings. Iruka watched the boy try to gather himself up. “Do you need me to escort you somewhere?”

The boy stood up and brushed himself off. 

“I appreciate your concern, Shinobi-san, and I apologize for my behaviour. Thank you for your offer but I will manage.”

The sound of people speaking loudly was growing steadily closer. A loud laugh had the boy’s head whipping in the direction of the noise. His eyes grew impossibly wide in his face. He was trembling wildly. 

“Hide me.” His voice was small. Fresh tears filled his eyes. 

“Pardon?” 

“Hide me, please!” The boy pleaded. He latched onto Iruka’s vest. “Please don’t let them see me.”

Iruka weighed his options. There weren’t very many good places to conceal someone that was breathing so loud and raggedly where they wouldn’t be noticed easily. 

“Hold on,” Iruka instructed. 

Iruka wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist and without waiting for him to grab hold, ran up the tree. Iruka pressed him into the tree trunk and put a hand over the boy’s mouth. 

The group of richly dressed young men were laughing loud and obnoxious. 

“Is it true that you fucked the Watanabe mouse?” One said. 

The boy flinched against Iruka. 

“If you want to call that fucking,” the most handsome of the group said. His mouth had a mean twist to it. “It was a complete waste of effort. He cried nearly the entire time. I could barely get off between the snot and the noise.”

“I could have told you, someone, that prissy would be annoying. All those perfect little manners.” The first one made a face. “You should have just gone to a brothel.”

The boy was trembling now and fresh, hot tears were tracking down his face to fall on Iruka’s hand. 

“Why would I pay for something I can get for free?”

The group roared with laughter. It took all the self-control Iruka had to keep his rage and killing intent under wraps. 

“Yoshiro, if you’re done with him I wouldn’t mind a turn. I like the weepy ones.” Another of the group said. 

Yoshiro pursed his lips. “You’re welcome to him. He was a disappointment.”

“That’s cruel, Yoshiro. You know he’ll wreck that delicate little thing.” 

“You can have a turn with him first I’m sure,” Yoshiro said. 

The group laughed even louder. Iruka glared murder at them until they left the garden. Iruka stayed in the tree with his charge until the sound of their voices had disappeared into the general bustle of the palace. 

“Come on, I’ll bring you back down,” Iruka said. 

“Ok.”

Iruka’s heart ached at the broken tone. The boy let out a squeak when Iruka jumped from the tree to land on the ground. Iruka set him down gently.

“What was that man’s name?” Iruka asked. 

“Which one?” Iruka could tell by his tone that he knew exactly who Iruka meant. Iruka stifled a sigh. 

“The handsome one,” Iruka said. 

“Kobayashi Yoshiro.”

“I don’t mean to pry, but men like that aren’t worth tears,” Iruka said. He handed the young man a handkerchief that he pulled from a pouch on his vest. “I’m Iruka by the way.”

The boy took it and wiped roughly at his face. 

“I’m so sorry, my name is Watanabe Keigo,” the boy- Keigo said as he quickly dipped into a bow. He looked to the ground, twisting the handkerchief in his grip. “I thought- I thought he ca-cared for me.”

“I’m sure he made it seem that way,” Iruka said gently. 

“He was- I’ve never- it was the first time,” Keigo whispered. “For me.”

Because Iruka had more compassion than good shinobi sense, he pulled the boy in for a hug. Keigo’s small hands latched onto Iruka’s vest. He cried loud and long. Iruka rocked him gently and stroked his hair.

It took several minutes for Keigo to calm down again. Iruka escorted him to a bench where Keigo confessed everything. How charming and attentive Yoshiro had been. The secret letters, the gifts and eventually the late night rendezvous. They had been caught in the morning by Keigo’s parents. With his parents furious, Keigo was now being sent back to the family estate in the country to be away from the temptations of court. He would be leaving in just a few days and was trying his best to remain part of the background but that had not stemmed the flow of gossip. 

Once he had calmed Keigo down, Iruka snuck him back into the Watanabe family suite to rest. Something that was alarmingly easy considering he was in the middle of the palace. He planned to discuss that with someone before he left in the morning.


End file.
